Photo Finish
'Photo Finish ' (z ang. photo - zdjęcie, finish - zakończyć ) — ziemski kucyk, który jest znanym fotografem mody mieszkającym w Equestrii, a także krytykiem. Wyglądem przypomina kultową redaktor naczelną magazynu Vogue, Annę Wintour. Wygląd Photo Finish ma błękitną sierść a jej grzywa i ogon są białe. Jej ogon ma taki sam kształt jak ogon Twilight Sparkle. Nie wiadomo jaki jest kolor jej oczu ani jaki mają kształt. Nosi duże okulary z czarną oprawką i fioletowymi szkiełkami. Również nosi bluzkę w czarne i białe pasy z fioletowym szalem i czarną spódnicę z biało-fioletowym pojedynczym wzorem. Dodatkowo znajdują się na niej jasnoróżowe romby. Powstawanie Znaczek Photo Finish jest niemalże identyczny jak ten należący do Twilight Sparkle. Jest to jej oficjalny znaczek, a nie błąd producentów ponieważ pojawił się on na jednej z kart kolekcjonerskich, którą Photo Finish dzieliła z Hoity Toity jak i zabawce przedstawiającą właśnie Photo Finish. Przedstawienie w serii Osobowość Photo Finish posiada niemiecki akcent (zwłaszcza w wersji oryginalnej), możliwe więc, że pochodzi z innej krainy niż Equestria. Jest zawsze ubrana z klasą, posiada pewność siebie, a inne kucyki traktuje lekceważąco i tylko nielicznym poświęca swój cenny czas. Zawsze podróżuje z orszakiem służących jej kucyków, które nigdy nic nie mówią, ale za to spełniają jej kaprysy i zawsze pojawiają się i odchodzą kiedy ona sobie tego życzy. Odnosi się do siebie jako "Ja, Photo Finish" i nigdy nie zdejmuje swoich designerskich okularów oraz sukni. Historia "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy" jest pierwszym odcinkiem, w którym pojawia się Photo Finish. Zostaje wspomniana w czasie sceny w spa, gdzie Rarity ekscytuje się komplementem usłyszanym od słynnej fotografki. Później pojawia się w Butiku Karuzela by zrobić sesję zdjęciową Fluttershy. Photo Finish jest tak zachwycona jej prostotą, gracją i urokiem, że postanawia sfotografować ją jeszcze raz. W efekcie zamiast wypromować kreacje Rarity, promuje nielubiącego być w centrum uwagi pegaza. Z Photo Finish jako menadżerką, Fluttershy szybko zdobywa serca mieszkańców Equestrii i staje się najbardziej rozchwytywaną modelką. Mimo to jest niezadowolona, że nie ma już czasu na spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi, a Rarity zaczyna być zazdrosna o jej sukces. Twilight próbuje sabotować jeden z pokazów Fluttershy, ale dzięki interwencji Rarity, kompromitacja modelki zaczyna się nagle wszystkim podobać. Jednak w końcu Fluttershy i Rarity wyznają sobie co czują, a Fluttershy rezygnuje z posady, ku zdziwieniu fotografki. Photo Finish pojawia się również w tle, w odcinku "Sweet and Elite"; można ją zauważyć w galerii sztuki w czasie jednej z sekwencji w piosence oraz w sekwencji, w której na ekranie widzimy twarze wielu kucyków pojawiających się dookoła Rarity. W tym samym ujęciu pojawiają się też kucyki z orszaku fotografki. Ciekawostki * thumb|Anna Wintour i Photo FinishMa taki sam znaczek co Twilight Sparkle. *Inspiracją dla postaci Photo Finish była sławna redaktor naczelna amerykańskiego wydania „Vogue” - Anna Wintour Wywiad - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMAb_k3ICq4#t=31m20s Zabawki Figurka Photo Finish pojawiła się na rynku w zestawie w skład którego oprócz niej wchodzi jeszcze Hoity Toity i Rarity. 52932_512f7317c38bf.jpg|Zestaw Photo_Finish_(Blind_Bag).jpg|Photo Finish (zoom) Gry Jest jedną z postaci aplikacji MLP na systemy iOS i Android. Galeria sv:Photo Finish en:Photo Finish Przypisy Kategoria:Celebryci Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne